Anniversary Gifts
by middaymoon92
Summary: A cheesy and cliche oneshot of my two favorite Junjou chracters. The title pretty much says it all. Rated M for a reason. R & R please! :D


So, here is a very clichéd oneshot of two of our favorite characters. Miyagi and Shinobu, our Terrorist couple. I thought about doing ones for the other Junjou characters but it just seemed to fit this particular couple. Though thinking of it now it would suit the Junjou Romantica couple just as well. Please R & R and let me know what you think. :D

OOOO**OOOO**

**Miyagi x Shinobu**

**Anniversary Gifts**

Shinobu sat at his dining room table and stared at the wall clock. It was a panda given to him by Miyagi on their second anniversary. Today was their fifth and he'd prepared a special dinner for himself and his lover. He'd made sure that Miyagi had nothing planned for today and had told him of his plans. They were to meet here at Shinobu's apartment at six for dinner. It was now six fifteen and there was no sign of Miyagi.

The stupid old man had probably forgotten. This had happened once before on their second. Shinobu held back a smile as he stared at the goofy clock. It had been given a day late. He expected the apology gift to be something big and extravagant but Miyagi had handed him this. It was such a Miyagi thing to do that Shinobu couldn't help but accept his apology. Then Miyagi had proceeded to show Shinobu just how much he loved him. He'd walked funny for the next two days.

Miyagi was characteristically unconcerned with the state in which he'd placed his lover and seemed, in fact, rather proud of himself. Shinobu couldn't help the grin that spread his lips. He hadn't exactly complained at the time either. For all of Miyagi's blunder Shinobu knew he was well and truly loved. It had taken a while for him to really believe it, however, because the man had put up such a fight in the beginning and even now they both had a difficult time setting their pride aside for the other.

Looking down at himself he cocked a brow and felt heat spread across his face. Today he'd forgone his pride to give Miyagi a memorable gift. Today he'd fixed supper in nothing but an apron. He'd picked some of Miyagi's favorite foods to make and made sure they were foods that would taste good heated up or eaten cold. He'd known that if Miyagi walked in on setting the table, as he'd planned, they would be getting around to eating dinner much later.

But Miyagi had yet to show. He had the heat in the apartment up so he didn't get cold and change his mind. In their first two years as a couple Shinobu had been afraid he wasn't any good in bed and was terrified that Miyagi would leave him. So he'd gone to a shop and bought several yaoi manga and novels. This past year Miyagi had found the still hidden stash and had asked Shinobu to play out one of the scenes for him. Shinobu had refused and tossed the manga out.

But this anniversary he'd decided to go along with Miyagi's wishes and here he was sitting alone in his apartment in nothing but an apron. Glancing back at the clock he sighed and decided to open the bottle of sake set out on the low table. He wasn't a big drinker but this being a special occasion he'd gotten some. He poured a generous glass and gulped it down, setting the glass back on the table empty.

He tapped his fingers on the table and stared at the door as if his will alone could bring his lover to him. Irritated and disappointed he stood and moved to his bedroom to change. It had been a stupid idea anyway. Just as he reached his bedroom door he heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock. He froze when he heard Miyagi enter, set his briefcase down and take off his shoes.

"Hey, Shinobu!" his lover called. "I'm home."

Shinobu shook his head and pressed his palm to his chest. His heart had skipped a beat as it always did when Miyagi called out to him saying he was home. They still lived in separate apartments but somewhere along the line Miyagi had began to spend more time at Shinobu's than at his own place. Neither was really sure when it had happened and both chose not to talk about it.

Shinobu felt the heat sting his cheeks but fought against it when he turned around and walked back into the main room. "Welcome home," he hoped his voice sounded nonchalant but he was sure that a note of excitement had sounded in those two words.

When Miyagi looked up from the table his face was filled with delight. The look was frozen to the professor's face when he saw how his young lover was dressed or undressed as the case was. Shinobu would have found it funny at any other time if it weren't for the fact that he was nervous about his lover's reaction.

Miyagi's eyes roamed over him before meeting his once again. He'd practiced his next line a hundred times in the mirror but he still stumbled when he spoke. "H-happy an-anni-anniversary. W-would you like a b-bath first, d-dinner… or me?"

Miyagi didn't move or say a single word, just continued to stare. The heat in Shinobu's cheeks grew hotter and he felt it move down his neck and spread over his whole body, almost all of which was open to Miyagi's unflinching gaze. Did the man ever blink? Reaching up Shinobu rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, this was stupid." He quickly turned and began to walk to his room, mortified.

OOOO**OOOO**

Miyagi couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in the middle of the apartment he'd looked so incredibly sexy. The little brat, much to his own chagrin, hadn't changed much in years they'd been together. He was still small and beautiful. When Miyagi would say such things Shinobu would blush and tell him to shut up.

When he'd looked up to see his lover he'd gone totally speechless and all of the blood had drained out of his head and into his lap. Dear God was the boy aware of the effect he still had on him. When he'd asked what he'd wanted first he'd been unable to answer. It was made all the sexier when he'd stumbled over the words. Miyagi had been about to go after him when he'd gotten a look at that smooth, soft, sexy ass.

When he heard the sound of a door opening he found he was then able to move and go after his lover. He fully planned to comfort the boy but when he got to the bedroom he saw Shinobu struggling to untie the knot at the back of the apron. Before he was able to ask if Shinobu wanted help he was forced to clear his throat.

Shinobu turned to look at him then glanced away. Miyagi walked up to him, placing one hand on his hip, the other on his cheek, forcing him to meet his eyes. "I want you first, then a bath, and then dinner." Tears glistened in Shinobu's big brown eyes before Miyagi pressed his lips to those of his lover.

Miyagi had no thoughts of being gentle when his hands roamed over the youth's lean frame. He reached back and pressed his hands into that firm ass and meshed their bodies together. When he squeezed a groan came from Shinobu and Miyagi swallowed it. When he felt Shinobu's erection through their clothes he walked Shinobu back words until they bumped into the bed. He pressed the smaller man's back into the mattress while savaging his mouth.

His lips ran from Shinobu's down his neck to his ear where he sucked on the lobe before giving it a nip that he soothed with his tongue. They'd been together countless times over the years and still just the sound of his lover's pleasure could send him over the edge. He bit back a groan of his own when Shinobu began to squirm beneath him. To stop his torturous movements Miyagi reached between them and cupped Shinobu's erection through the apron.

OOOO**OOOO**

Shinobu groaned when he felt Miyagi's heat brushing over him, flowing into him. His whole body was hot but for a whole other reason. Reaching up he began to undo Miyagi's tie, slipping his nimble fingers down to undo each button. There had been a time when his hands had shaken performing the task. Now it seemed as natural as breathing. When he felt Miyagi's naked chest under his palms he leaned up and placed a mouth around one of the older man's nipples.

He'd become more brazen in the last few years and he was aware Miyagi loved it. Shinobu couldn't say he gave as good as he got but he was a lot more willing. After several moments of Shinobu's ministrations Miyagi could take it no more and flipped Shinobu to where he was on his stomach. He moved onto his knees and brushed his ass once, twice, then three times against Miyagi's cock.

He heard a guttural groan then the sound of Miyagi's pants being unzipped. Shinobu gasped when he felt Miyagi's cock slide against him. Neither was in a teasing mood and in the next moment Shinobu was crying out at Miyagi thrust into him. Under them the bed rocked and creaked. Shinobu's own moans were keeping time with it as were Miyagi's shallow breaths.

He felt his lover lean over him. Instead of feeling emasculated as he once had, he found shelter beneath his lover's larger frame. Miyagi's warm, moist breath stirred his hair and sent goose bumps over his flesh. "Shinobu... un… so…hot," Miyagi panted between thrusts. He then reached around his young lover and grasped his weeping cock.

Shinobu shook with pleasure as his lover pumped him in the same timeless rhythm. Unable to hold back any longer Shinobu cried out his lover's name, spilling his seed all over the back of the apron. Miyagi soon followed, shouting Shinobu's name before collapsing.

Shinobu lay there for a long while, simply listening and feeling his lover's breathing. A sound filled him. He smiled when he realized his heartbeat matched that of Miyagi's perfectly.

"I would tell you to wear nothing but that apron every day, but I think the end result would eventually kill me." A kiss was placed at the nape of his neck. "You look so sexy."

Even after what they'd just shared, Shinobu still felt the blush creep up his neck. "I think the apron is ruined," he stated. Miyagi chuckled before rolling off his young lover. Missing the heat Shinobu curled up into the older man and strong arms were wrapped around him. "Happy anniversary," Shinobu said again.

"Yeah. I love you." Shinobu frowned and looked up into the eyes of his lover.

"Where is my present?"

Miyagi chuckled again. "You just got it." He punctuated the sentence with a kiss.

Shinobu drew back and frowned. "You forgot again didn't you?" A fight naturally ensued ending in pretty much the same way it had begun. Eventually they made it to the shower and dinner was eaten late, or early depending on how one looked at it. Before Shinobu fell asleep from exhaustion he wondered what his late anniversary gift would be this year.


End file.
